The Future Is In Blume
by Notthepizzaguy
Summary: Set after the events of the game: Blume have introduced the new CtOS 2.0, which means hacking needs to be done to get into the system. With the help of an ex Blume employee, a man who still plays with fire, another who builds things an the vigilante, they try and find the chink in Blume's armour. Aiden x OC
1. Chapter 1

So, this is the first fanfic I've done in a while to be honest, so if it's not too good, then you know why, but hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things! Anyway, this is an Aiden x OC because I'm a fucking nerd and I needed to write some of my feelings down so if there's just one person out there who also enjoys this then it's a win win situation. (Also, this story will be in 3rd person or, at least me trying to do it in 3rd person… If I forget or accidentally change half way through, just let me know!)

This is set after the events of the game and after the DLC so, spoilers!

I don't know if you actually have to do this anymore but I'll do it anyway: I don't own watch dogs and all characters (apart from my OC obvs) are all owned by Ubisoft Ect Ect

Anyways, erm enjoy I suppose

Rachel~

Aiden felt the vibrations of his phone in the back of his pocket as he raced along a busy main road. Behind him he could hear the annoying sounds of police sirens that where not too far away. It seems he couldn't even go out to get coffee and food without someone spotting him and calling the cops. His phone went off again and, with all the other noises currently around him, it annoyed him to no end, so he answered it, laying it on the dash board and putting speaker phone on.

"Now you answer your damn phone" a gruff voice on the other end of the phone said.

"T-bone, this really isn't a good time" Aiden said as he sharply turned a corner and another so he could shake of the police, but to no avail, one car was still hot on his tail.

"Brother, we need to talk. And soon." He said. They hadn't seen each other in a few months, so what ever he needs Aiden for

must be important.

"Okay, give me half an hour, we'll meet in the bunker." Aiden says as he turns one more time.

"Okay brother, I'll see you there" and with that he hung up. Aiden could now fully concentrate on the task ahead: getting that police car away from him. Up ahead on the road he sees a set of traffic lights that where currently red for him. 'We'll soon change that' he thought to himself as he hacked the lights so each light would change at the same time, which meant all the cars crashed, including the cop car that had been following him. He heard the search for him called off over his hacked radio in the car and sighed in relief. Aiden looked at his watch, he wasn't too sure when he had told T-bone to meet with him, but he was sure it was over half an hour ago, or it would be when he arrived at the bunker. Oh well, better to be late to a meeting than not actually turning up. He turned the car around and started driving towards the bunker.

Once he arrived at the bunker he wasted no time in getting into the building that housed the massive array of computers and monitors. He hadn't been here in a while and an over whelming sense of nostalgia over took him. His trip down memory lane was soon halted when he saw two figures sitting in the wheely chairs that sat in front of the computer monitors. One of them turned around as he heard footsteps walking down the stairs. In the dim light of the bunker Aiden could make out the shape and face of T-bone.

"You said half an hour, I'm certain you said half an hour" T-bone said, annoyance clear on his voice.

"Yeah yeah, sorry I was busy" Aiden said, not intending on elaborating on it.

"I'm sure you where. Listen, I didn't call you here for a mothers meeting, I need your help or more, we need your help" he said, motioning to the other figure who had now stood up. Aiden saw now the face of Tobias Frewer. He hadn't realised the two knew each other, but it was kind of obvious as they had both worked on the CtOS together. Aiden looked to Tobias and saw a scared look on his face. T-bone saw this and said:

"Oh yeah, Frewer ain't happy to see you seeing as the last time you two talked you hit him with your tactical baton"

"People don't do that" Tobias muttered under his breath, which made Aiden smirk slightly.

"So, back to the problem at hand" Aiden said, getting back to the point

"Oh right" T-bone sighed "well, you know how Blume are releasing there new CtOS 2.0? Well, to keep our system hacks, we need to put a code into the new program before it goes online"

"And you need that code?" Aiden butted in

"No, we have that. Well, no we don't have it yet. No, what we need from you is you to go down to Blume and actually put in the code. I'd do it myself if I knew they wouldn't see me from a mile away"

"And they won't see me?"

"Well no, they don't know specifically who you are, but we bloomin' worked there" T-bone motioned to him and Tobias.

"Okay, that shouldn't be a problem. Where are we getting this code from then?"

"One of our old colleagues" Tobias said, and passed Aiden his phone which had a picture of a girl under the name 'Kat'. She had shoulder length hair which was a very dark brown. She had piercing blue eyes which seemed to jump out from the mobile screen. Something about her reminded Aiden of someone he's sure he met, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Who is she?" Aiden finally said after inspecting her profiler picture.

"She used to work with Frewer, Rose and I on the CtOS. She was a contract hacker, like I was, hired to work on the profiling system. She even helped build this god damn bunker. And if anyone can create a virus to get us back in, it's her" he finished, pointing at her picture once more for emphasis.

"Okay, how do we find her" Aiden asked.

"She's staying with some guy in the Loop" T-bone said, showing Aiden the location on the map on his phone.

"Okay, let's go" and with that Aiden turned to head out of the bunker. Tobias turned to look at T-bone, who just shrugged in response and both men started to follow Aiden out of the bunker.

Kat struggled to open the apartment door as she had 4 bags of groceries in one hand and the keys in the door. When she finally got into the flat she slumped the bags onto the floor and made her way to the kitchen that was a part of the living room.

"You could've helped!" Kay said exasperated.

Jordi looked at her from his seat at the table. He looked up, almost surprised.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Being a fixer has a lot of paperwork" he said, motioning to the scattered papers on the table. "Did you get the-" before he could finish, Kat had pulled the brown bottle of whiskey out. "Perfect" he smiled as he got two glasses out and poured the alcohol into each one. Kat took one and they clinked glasses before taking a big gulp.

"Busy day then?" Kat asked Jordi as they went to sit on the sofa and turn on the TV.

"Yeah, you know how it is, people who want to hide bodies and people who want to create bodies… All very exhausting" Kat just mumbled in return, taking another sip of her drink. "You would make an excellent fixer" he said finally.

"I know, but it's just not my style" she said. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Whatever." Was all he said as they both brought there attention to the TV.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you" she said after a while.

"Anything for you" he said. She was about to say something else but there was knocking at the door. Kat looked at Jordi

"One of your clients?" Jordi shook his head "then who?"Kat sighed as she stood up to answer the door. When she did, the surprise she felt was overwhelming.

"Hey there girly" T-bone said quietly. The use her old nick name made her tear up as she hugged the older man tightly. She felt his hands wrap around her and she felt a feeling she hadn't felt in a long while. It was a feeling of home. When they parted she did the same with Tobias. She then noticed another person behind the two men and she was about to ask who he was but Jordi walked up behind her and squinted his eyes.

"Pearce?" He asked, a hint of surprise in his voice

"Jordi" was all he said. Then it clicked in Kat's head, Jordi had said he had worked with the vigilante earlier in the year and it only stopped because –

"Oh my god, you tried to kill him!" She blurted out. She sighed, sensing the tension in the room. "Erm, come in I suppose" she said, moving out of the way to lead them to the sofa. Jordi sat down at the lone arm chair, leaving Aiden and Kat standing.

"I'm guessing you aren't here for a catch up" Kat said, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall

"Can't I just come and visit to see you?" T-bone asked

"It's been 10 years, why now?" She argued

"You got me! Look, I know, just like us, you've hacked into the CtOS but that's all gonna be gone when they upgrade next week to CtOS 2.0" he explained

"Right… Is there anything you need, or is this just a heads up?" She said, the tension in the room making her extra irritated.

"We need you to help us create the code that will let is back into the system." Tobias started "We know you can do this because you created the code in the first place"

Kat thought about it for a moment. Even though she was still living with Jordi, she still had fixers after her and her current system hacks did help her fight the fixers if they actually decided to show their face and go after her, so it would be in her interest to help them out, plus how could she say no to Ray, the guy was practically the only father figure she had at the moment. She sighed, weighing out the options in her head. Not only will this help her in the long run, she'll be able to work with the bloody vigilante, I mean who hadn't heard of him?

"Okay, okay I'll help, but I don't have the equipment here to do it" she motioned to the laptop and monitor she had on a desk in the corner.

"That's ok because we've re-opened the bunker for business!" T-bone said. That surprised Kat, although a lot of today was becoming surprising to her, the effect seem to lessen off now.

"Woah. Okay, yeah I mean that'll do it!" She said clapping her hand in excitement. "I guess that means I'm out of your hair for a while" she said, turning to Jordi who just smiled at her.

"Okay, I suppose I'll get my things and I'll meet you there" she said, and the three visitors stood up

Once they had left, Jordi got a phone call and he said he had to go on 'business'

"Okay, I probably won't be here when you get back, so thanks for letting me stay here" Jordi put his hand on her shoulder and repeated what he said earlier

"Anything for you" and with that he walked to the door, before leaving though he said one more thing; "be careful, that Pearce character has a tendency to get people close to him killed" and with that he left, with a duffel bag in his left hand.

Kat didn't ponder his words for long because she was too excited to finally get back into hacking again. For the past couple of months she had just been making programs for some of Jordi's clients. So a big project like hacking back into the CtOS was right up her street. Of course, with something like this there where dangers attached to it. She couldn't let it get out of hand like last time. She felt her excitement dwindling as she remembered some terrible things. She pushed them back into her memory and started packing only the essentials. Some jeans and t shirts and the jean jacket she wore all the time and she was done, she just had to pack her toothbrush and make up. She was about to leave when she saw the picture of her and her sister on the shelf in her room. She picked it up and stuffed it into her back pack. And with that, she left closing the door softly as she made her way down to the bottom floor and to her beloved car. She could feel this was only the beginning of something big.

Okay, that's me done with this chapter, please tell me what you think of my OC. I promise you learn more about her soon!

So yeah, thanks for reading it means a lot!

Rachel~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Eugh, I had written this read to go and ten it it deleted off my phone! So that's why this took a while!

Anyways, new chapter, all so very exciting! Anyway, please review this and leave a message so I know I'm doing okay, because I need support dude, because if people don't want it, I won't write it

Anyways, on with the story!

Rachel~

Kat walked around Jordi's apartment, picking up the little items she owned and some she didn't. She looked through her small wardrobe and packed her jeans, some t shirts and her favourite jacket she always had. It was mid summer at the moment in Chicago, but it could get damn cold in the bunker. Before leaving she did one last sweep around of the room Jordi had loaned her, and she spotted the picture of her and her little sister doing a duck face. She walked to it and picked it up from the dresser. Memories of her sister flooded her mind and she stuffed the photo in her back pack, quite literally burying her memories. She then left the apartment and made her way down the corridor towards the exit and nearing her car. Her car was an old muscle car, it was her pride and joy because she ha bully it from the ground up herself… With a little money input from Jordi.

Before starting the engine she looked around her car for her phone, finding it along with he glasses case. She figured if she was staring at computers all day, she may need her glasses. She found her phone and checked it for messages. She didn't have any friends, she couldn't really with all the people she knows, but it turns out he did have one message from on of her close friends called Beth. She was a very good friend who had grown up with Kat back in England. The message was short and read:

"Hey, we haven't spoken in a while, I hope your okay, we need to start keeping in touch better!"

Kat rolled her eyes at her friends text. She put her gone in her pocket decided to reply to the message later. Or not, she hadn't decided yet. She turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. She smiled at the sound of the V8 engine under the bonnet, it had been a while since she had driven the car, and she was starting to love it all over again. She didn't think she'd remember the way to the bunker, but once she was on the road she seemed to unconsciously know which turn to take and after what seems like a few minutes, Kat was standing outside the bunker. The bunker gave her a Lange of nostalgia as she remembered building the whole thing. She also remembered playing pranks with Rose and Ray against Tobias, and his pitiful attempts to get them back. She smiled and shook her head at the memory, she hardly thought about the time she spent in Blume, but she realised they where some of her her greatest memories.

She got into the crate that would take her to the main room in the bunker and she walked out when it had finished moving. The room was a lot bigger than she remembered, and a lot messier. Oh so messy.

Her arrival caused the 3 men to turn around and look at her. Ray stood up from his seat to walk to her

"Decided to actually come then?" He asked, highlighting how long it had taken her to et there.

"Hey, you know me, always fashionably late" Kat joked, play punching him on the shoulder. He grinned and slung his arm around her shoulder

"Oh! Aiden, you haven't met Kat officially yet have you?" Ray said, pushing Kat in his direction. Kat held out her hand for him to shake and he took it. The first thing she noticed was his unbelievable green eyes. She cringed inside at how cliché that was, that really wasn't her. She also notice how tall he was, or was that how small she was?

"Erm, hi?" He said and she looked away quickly, realising she had been staring

"Yeah hi" she said quickly, hiding her face and sitting next to Tobias looking at a computer monitor with some code already on the screen

"Have you already started on the code?" She asked Tobias

"Yup. Did this myself. Is it any good?" He asked, unsure of the quality of his work

"This is good Tobias, it's damn good" she said as she got comfy and started typing away. She was in her zone. The feeling of knowing exactly what to do made her feel very excited about the whole thing again. She went to go pick up a mug of tea, like she was used to, but she didn't have one

"Is anyone going to put the kettle on?" She asked, looking around. The three men looked at each other and Aiden ended up being the one who moved to make the drinks. He stopped before leaving the room to ask a question:

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Oh, I don't. I drink tea, milky and two sugars please" Kat said, giving him a quick smile before looking back at her work. He nodded and waked to get it done.

After hours and hours typing in computer codes and seeing lines and lines of information going past her, she had finally completed the meanest virus she could come up with, with a little help from Ray and Tobias. Aiden had been out doing god knows what for a few hours and for the last bit he had just sat in the bunker on his phone. Ray was in the corner welding god know what and Tobias had his head on the desk, having a nap.

"Done" Kat said, leaving back and stretching her whole body.

"Damn, that was quick! I told you she was good!" Ray said, walking over and patting her shoulders

"Okay, so how do we upload the virus?" Aiden asked , getting straight to the point

"Well, there are 6 Blume centres in Chicago that are particularly weak, so we have to go to each point and drop our code on and voila!" Kat said, waving her hands around whole she spoke.

"Okay, sounds easy enough" Aiden said, making a move but Kat got up to stop him

"No no no, you're not going alone"

"What? Why?" Aiden asked, fully confused

"Because once you drop the first code in you'll be against the clock. Their detection software is good, you'll never make it to all six points in time before they realise what is going on" Kat explained "I'll do 3 points and you do 3" Aiden just nodded and picked up a gun which reminded Kat that she hadn't packed her own gun

"Shit" she cursed under her breath

"What? What's wrong" Aiden asked, worry present in his voice

"I er, forgot my gun" she said embarrassingly. Aiden just rolled his eyes and picked up a gun from a wooden box on the floor

"Here, have one of mine" he said, passing her the pistol. She mumbled a thank you and tucked it into her waist band of her jeans

"Alright, I guess that means we're off!" Kat said as Aiden and herself made their way up the stairs

"Stay safe! And good luck!" Ray shouted up

"Yeah, don't get killed or… Or captured" Tobias said as they got into the crate

"We wonttttttt~" Kat said in a song song voice as the door closed and the crate starting moving downwards. The small trip was done in an awkward silence. To battle this silence, Kat got her phone out and decided to text Beth back.

"Hey, yeah we haven't spoken in a while, I'm good, I hope you are well!" Kat sent the send button as the door opened to the island.

"Okay, you know that plan, right?" Kat asked, unsure how much Aiden knew

"Yeah. Get in, drop the spyware and then get out" he said simply

"Don't get cocky, since your little black out a couple months back, the people at Blume have tripled their security" Kat warned in an angry toe. And with that, she got into her and started making her way out of the island. Once she was on the road and on route to her first location, she called Aiden, who picked up almost instantly.

"Yeah?" Aiden grunted

"Jesus, you really aren't one to talk" Kat said, trying to pry any kind of conversation from the man but, to no avail as he just mumbled in response "Right, to be on the safe side we should probably keep communication" Kat said

"Yeah. That's probably best" was all he said, but he didn't hang up. Kat coughed slightly to make up for the awkward silence and, when she realised he wasn't going to say anything else, she just started humming what ever song was on the radio. When Kat finally arrived at her first Blume office tower, she informed Aiden who just gave her a "good luck" and then she was on her way. Her first two where easy, she'd distract the guards, sneak past and then get to the central computer and do the technical bit, and then slip away undetected. She'd phone Aiden every now and then, and sometimes he'd phone her. The conversations where never long. There wasn't any problems until she got to her last location in Pawnee. Her said hiccup was when she was leaning over the desk of the computer. The computerwas situated in a small room with only one entrance and exit, so when Kay heard the shuffling if feet, she knew someone had walked into the room. This was informed when she heard a shaky voice say:

"S-step away from the computer" Kat turned round to face the guard who was pointing a gun with two shaking hands. Kat rolled her eyes and reached for her gun. She didn't have time for this, and she couldn't let this one guy ruin this whole thing so, in one swift movement she grabbed her gun and shot him in the temple. This stuff used to phase her, but bit any mire. Not after the things she's seen. She turned around to see if the upload was complete and it was.

She got out swiftly and dialled Aiden's number

"I'm done, you?" She asked as she backed out of the driveway she had parked in

"Yeah, just getting out now." After a silence where Aiden was thinking if what to say he finally said: "have any trouble?"

"A little, a guy caught me at the computer desk, but I handled it" Kat said nonchalantly

"Handled it?" Aiden asked, she could almost hear the smirk in his voice

"Yeah. I shot him" that took Aiden by surprise, which Kat heard from the huff he made

"You and Jordi are so alike" was all he said and then he hung up. Kat just shrugged and continued her way to the bunker.

When Kat arrived at the hideout she walked down the stairs and noticed Aiden had beaten her to the bunker. When she arrived at the bunker they all turned to her

"So how do we if know it worked?" Aiden asked, crossing his arms while leaning on the side of one of the desks

"Well we have to wait until Blume updates the system and reboots the whole city" Kat explained

"So wait, we have to wait a whole week to see if it even worked?" Aiden said, raising his voice slightly

"Look, if there was an easier way to do it, that's how we would've done it" Ray said, placing his hand on Aiden in an attempt to calm him down. Kat yawned and realised how completely tired she was.

"I'm gonna go to bed, I'm knackered" Kat said, stretching her body again

"Okay, goodnight" Ray said with a smile and the others said their good nights

Kat walked towards a small room that included a double bed. Ray turned to Aiden and asked:

"What do you think of her"

"I don't know" Aiden mused.

A/N So that's that, I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think :)

Ba bye

Rachel ~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't have much to say, just that it's back-story time! So enjoy and tell me what you think, I need to know how this is going people!

Anyways, love you all!

Rachel~

Kat leaned back in her chair that was in front of the computer. She checked her watch which told her it was half nine in the morning, which was only 5 minutes later than when she had previously checked her watch. The wait for CtOS 2.0 was only a week, but to everyone in the bunker it had felt like a month. And Kat couldn't take it anymore, she had to leave the dark and dingy confines of the bunker. Kat was tapping her fingers on the desk, thinking of what to do. She supposed she could bake a cake, that was kinda her think, but then she'd have to go out and buy ingredients because the Bunker's kitchen was way under stocked. She pushed herself away from the desk and stood up. This caught the attention of Ray and Aiden who where sitting by the desk, catching up with each other (it turns out Ray was the one to kill that shady hacker Defalt, with the help of Tobias of course.)

"I'm going shopping." Kat said bluntly "Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, some beer would be nice" Ray said. Typical Ray Kat thought, but did agree some beer would be nice

"Aiden?" She asked, realising he hadn't contributed to her small shopping list

"Nah, I'm good" was his reply. Kat tutted and rolled her eyes

"Suit yourself" Kat sighed and walked up the stairs to leave the bunker, picking up her bag that she had flung on the floor earlier.

Once at the shop, she picked up her shopping cart and started on the shopping. She got the beer first, buying quite a few bottles due to the amount of people currently residing in the bunker. She mentally checked that off her list. She then started picking up all sorts of flour and icing things until she was stopped but an excited voice calling her name from behind. She span around to see who was beckoning her and, to her surprise and excitement, she saw her friend Sarah standing across from her. They both broke into a smile and embraced in a hug. Once they parted, Kat looked her up and down, she hadn't changed much since she left Chicago, her freckled face and blue eyes where unchanged, ad her smile was as charming as ever, but Kat could sense that there was something wrong, Kat just smiled and then said:

" I didn't know you where back in Chicago!"

"Yup, I flew in a week ago!" She said a wide smile on her face, this made Kat smile slightly, which is a feeling he hadn't had in a while

"It's been way too long" Kat said, with some remorse in her voice. She wished they hadn't parted ways the way they had, but that couldn't be changed now.

"Yeah, well I've been traveling, you know after what happened" Sarah said, lowering we voice at the end, and Kat just nodded solemnly

"Yeah, well you're back now! So that means I finally get to go to a bar with someone, and not just alone" Kat joked, as they both walked down the isle to the check out

"Um, yeah about that" Sarah started and Kat tensed up a bit, knowing something wasn't right "well, I don't think we should be meeting each other, at least not for a while. We can't let thins get out of control like last time, and need to know things are stable with you" she explained, sad that she had to push away her good friend. Kat nodded again. This wasn't the first time she heard this, and Sarah certainly wasn't the first person who had distanced themselves from her. Sarah sighed and took the silence as an indication that things had not actually changed. They both late for their stuff and started walking down the path in silence

"I guess who haven't left the life then?" Sarah asked, breaking the silence

"Guess not" was all Kat replied in. She never understood Sarah's dislike to hacking, considering she had been one all those years ago. Sarah groaned, annoyed by this response

"When will you learn? People will just end up being killed and it'll be on you" Sarah raised her voice and stopped in the middle of the street

"I know, I know, I just don't have the will power you know?" Kat explained, she had a feeling wouldn't persuade Sarah, and she was correct

"Well, I would have thought people's safety would be enough will power to-"

"Will you stop? I didn't get it easy like you, okay? You left the city before Blume could track you and keep their beady eye on you. I meet got that chance, I was sucked in an then it was too late" Kat interrupted her. Sarah looked shocked at the out burst and then shook her head slightly.

"You think I had it easy, huh? I had to deal with the guilt of leaving you behind, I had to deal with my conscious, which is something you seem to lack" Sarah argued. Kat just stood there, no emotion on her face. She looked away to the path that will lead her to her car and looked back

"Well, it was good to see you" Kat said and started walking away

"The same can't be said for you" Sarah retorted as she turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Kat hoisted the bags into the bunker and started making her way to the small kitchen in the bunker, giving Aiden and Ray a hello when she passed them. There really wasn't much inside the kitchen, just some metal surfaces, a fridge and an oven. She set the bags on one of the counters and began the unpacking, going trough the conversation she had with her friend at the shop. She was so enveloped with her thoughts that she didn't realise Aiden has walked into the small kitchen and had walked up behind her, so when he talked, Kat jumped slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Aiden apologised, looking inside the bags of things. Kat looked too and realised that in her sour mood she no longer wanted to bake anything.

"What do you need?" She asked grumpily, turning to face Aiden, a slight look of confusion on his face at Kat's harsh tone. She wasn't in the mood to apologised, so she just waited for his answer

"Yeah, Ray wants his beer in the fridge because he's going to bed" Aiden recounted

"Rodger that" Kat said and put one pack into the fridge, leaving two more packs on the counter. She looked to Aiden and motioned to the beer and he just nodded in reply. Kat reached for the bottle and twisted it open, handing the bottle to Aiden and then opening one for herself, jumping up and sitting up on the counter, taking a single swig of her beer. Aiden leaned on the opposite counter so he was facing her, also sipping in his beer.

It didn't take long until they had give through four beers each and where equally as buzzed from the drink. They had been in the kitchen for a few hours now, just talking about things, but mostly just sitting in comfortable silence. In the few hours they had been talking, Kat had learnt quite a but about Aiden and his revenge story and how he had met Jordi. Kat has listened intently, her secret liking to the guy growing with every story. They where both halfway through their last beer, Aiden asked:

"So, why where you so angry earlier?" Kat sighed, she didn't know if it was the drink or the fact that she needed to rant, but she decided to tell him everything

"I saw someone today who reminded me of the past" she stopped, expecting him to say something, but the resounding silence urges her to carry on with her story" well, I had this friend okay, her name is Sarah and she is great, she is truly awesome, and we moved here from England together to go to uni. We both had an interest in hacking, and we decided to make that our thing so, in our second to last year of uni, we decided to quit and created a hacker space with a few of our friends. We became pretty big, hacking into corrupted corporations and exposing their lies. We actually had a friendly rivalry with Tobias's little hacker space"

"Oh, I know the place, BlumeForge right?" Aiden interrupted and Kat nodded

"It wasn't always called that, it only got that name when Blume injected a butt load of money into that place. Our hacker space was also going to get that treatment, but Blume decided we weren't their kind if people so we got ditched. A lot if the guys in our hacker space either quit or left for BlumeForge, which meant we dissolved. Sarah was one of the people to leave and create a life of her own. I was going to do that myself, if Blume hadn't hired me as a contract hacker, along with Ray. Anyways, once I got wind of the dangers of CtOS, I quit the program and that was that"

"You didn't blow whistles at Blume then?" Aiden asked

"Nope, not my style. Anyway, after I left I was soon contacted by the Chicago South Club, and more specifically, Lucky Quinn himself" Aiden's body seemed to tense at the name of the mob boss, and Kat remembered that he was one of the people who had helped in Lena's death "he had wanted me to help rig the mayor election to get Rushmore into office. Although not against my morals, I didn't particularly want any ties with the South Club, as they always ended badly. Well Quinn decided that that was a personal attack on him so he hired fixers to kill me. Only, I know Jordi, so I was fairly protected"

"So what happened?" Aiden asked. Kat was going to tell him the truth, but stopped herself. She knew the man would sympathise with her and see her in a different light, so she decided to lie

"Nothing, I just stayed low for a while and that was that" she said confidently. He just nodded and took the last swig of his beer. He looked at his empty bottle and decided that was an indication that he should get some sleep.

"Well, I'm off to bed, you should probably get some too" Aiden said, getting up and heading out

"Yeah yeah, I will" Kat waved him away "good night!" She called, he smiled and, without turning around, bid her a good night as well. Kat sighed and leant back on the wall behind the counter she had been sitting on and thought to herself

'What the hell have I just done?


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the big day, the new CtOS was going to be launched. Not only was it a big day for pretty much the whole of Chicago, but a big day for the guys inside the bunker. Today was the day they would find out whether Kat's virus had actually worked. Kat had no doubt about it, she was confident in her work, and so was Ray and Tobias but Aiden wasn't so much. He seemed to have trust issues. However, since their 'heart to heart' in the kitchen that one night, they both hit it off, and they where soon as thick as thieves. This sudden change in friendship had surprised Ray to say the least, he assumed the two would dislike each other, considering their likeness in personality.

Blume had decided that they'd launch CtOS 2.0 later on tonight, probably because the citizens of Chicago will be at home so they could make a massive press day about it. So, that meant they guys at the bunker still had a while to wait. So, what better way to pass time then go shopping! Kat decided that change of clothes would be good for herself, the two jeans and the few shirts she bought with her where wearing thin. Aiden had said that he'd drive her into town so she don't have to pay for gas. She had plenty of money she 'loaned' from Jordi, but she took the offer up anyway, she felt herself wanting to spend more time with the vigilante, and she agreed with a lot of his motives, knowing about his…Tough past and completely sympathises with him. Although, most of Chicago would agree with her, as WKZ TV wouldn't shut up about. It seems the only news report they ever showed on the news was some new sighting of the fox, even though that day he had just spent the whole day in the bunker.

When they told Ray and Tobias they where going out shopping, Ray just smirked. When Kat asked about the look on his face, he just waves her away, telling her it was nothing, but she could feel he knew something she didn't.

They where on the road to the shopping mall. This place was high end, somewhere models would probably shop. Or maybe that was just Kat's low standards. They parked and both got out of the car and made their way downtown.

"So, what's first on the shopping list?" Aiden asked

"Erm…" She racked her brain for the reason she was actually here, and finally remembered after some time. "Oh, new jeans, maybe a new t shirt? It's starting to get hot now, so light clothing will be needed and…. Oh! New underwear!" She said, and Aiden grimaced at the last part. "What, you've never seen ladies underwear before?" She teased, and he just chuckled.

They walked into a generic clothing store, looking at t shirts first. There wasn't anything she liked and when she turned, she crashed into someone tall. She looked up and saw a familiar face

"Jordi!" She almost yelled in excitement, throwing her arms around her friend in a tight hug. He laughed in her ear

"And hello to you too!" They parted and he looked her up and down "I thought you had forgotten about little old me, you didn't phone!" He pouted, making her laugh.

"I'm sorry, I've been super busy" she said. She then noticed his eye line move towards Aiden. She sighed inwardly, forgetting the 'feud' these two had.

"Oh, I guess you're here too" was all Jordi said to him. Aiden stayed surprisingly quite, it was unlike him to back down from a fight. Jordi noticed that too, and squinted his eyes at the man "oh, that's right, you're all big on the news, don't want to make too much noise" he taunted. Of course, how could Kat have been so stupid? Aiden in day light was a big fucking no, especially on the grand opening day. Kat realised, from the face Aiden was giving Jordi, that she should probably step in

"So, what are you doing here? This is very low class for you!" She said. The dude wore Armani suits while killing people, so why would he shop around here?

"Well, I do know other people than you and, even though I've been emotional about the fact you haven't called me in a week, I'm actually meeting someone for coffee" he said. This took Kat by surprise, this guy was not the kind of guy to take someone to coffee, not even of he was contracted too!

"That's surprising!" She voiced her shock out loud

"What, am I not aloud friends other than you?"

"No!" She said while laughing, still not over the situation. But then, her surprise was heightened as she saw who his 'date' was. It was the one and only Sarah. What was happening to the world? This girl, who was all against killing and immoral things in general, was out with a fixer

"Hey! Kat!" She smiled and waved, she realised how close Kat was standing to Jordi. "Oh, you two know each other?" She asked.

"Yeah. Yeah we do." Kat said bluntly, and turned to Aiden "we need to go" she started dragging him with her out of the store.

"What? What's going on?" He asked, fault confused as they quickly walked down the street past stores.

"That was Sarah, the girl who bashed me for still being in the 'business' and is out with a god damn fixer" she ranted, stopping in her tracks to face him. She could tell her face was red due to the shock

"You don't know if… Anything is going on" he tried to console her, but she wouldn't listen

"Why wouldn't she tell me she was in Chicago if it wasn't for something odd. There is something she isn't telling me" she over thought the whole situation. She felt Aiden's hand caress her arm and she realised how tense she was. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Let's just head back, okay?" She said and started walking the general direction of their parked car

"What about your shopping?" He asked

"Forget about it, I'm not in the mood" she huffed

"Okay, but we still need groceries, or we're going to eat take out again" he said, and chuckled at her grimace. They had eaten take out for a couple of nights now, and it wasn't sitting right with her.

"Okay, agreed" she said, as they made their way towards the shops again.

"We're hooome~" Kat sang as they made their way down the stairs of the bunker

"Nice to have you back girly!" He smiled, looking away from his computer desk, where Tobias and himself where intently watching the news network. Aiden noticed and asked:

"Have they mentioned the new update?"

"No, it's all puppies and rainbows, what do you think?" He said sarcastically, as Kat made her way to the kitchen to drop the plastic bags down

"You know what I meant. Have they talked about potential hacks within the system?" Aiden said

"Well, they have mentioned Dedsec, and of course your name has popped up several times" Tobias informed him.

"But of course Charlotte Gardner has assured Chicago that it's 'unhackable'" Ray air quoted 'unhackable'

"Of course, we're gonna prove her wrong!" Kat said enthusiastically, fist pumping the air from her position at the top of the stairs. This earned a laugh from the men as she smiled along.

2 hours had passed, and the countdown was getting closer to zero. It was ten minutes away from make or break. All 4 people where sat at the desk, the three men watching the launch show Blume was putting on to get everyone hyped (you'd think it's new year or something). Kat on the other hand was aimlessly scrolling down her tumblr. She was still a 15 year old at heart.

"So, how will we know if your wonder virus has worked when the time comes?" Aiden asked, pulling her away from her screen. She pointed to the several monitors hung on the wall, showing the white outline of the map of Chicago.

"This will shut down as the control towers are rebooted and, if this comes back online, then it's all gone okay!" Kat said "I'm fully confident in my abilities" she said, smiling at Aiden. He smiled back and looked back to the screen with Charlotte Gardner on it.

"10, 9, 8…" The news anchor started counting. Now Kat was nervous, her confident exterior breaking down. Ray was still confident in her, holding a wine bottle ready to pop as soon as it rebooted.

"3, 2, 1" and that was it, a city wide black out occurred. All 4 of them sat in anticipation as they heard the generators kick back to life. And that was it. The monitors came back on and the bright map came back, highlighting crimes and cameras everywhere. A sigh of relieve left Kat's lips and then they all cheered. It was cheesy, but Kat was so happy. Happy that her virus had worked. Happy that they where that much closer to taking down Blume. And happy that she was part of a team again. She was taken out of her thoughts by the pop of the wine bottle and the bubbly liquid being poured into glasses (and cranberry juice for Tobias). They all cheers and took a gulp of their drink.

They had done it. They where one step closer.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple of days since their breakthrough with the new ctOS system, and too say they all had a massive hang over the morning after would be an understatement, even if Ray wouldn't admit it.

The new system was practically the same as the old, and Kat wasn't too sure what all the hype was about but, according to Aiden it was 'very useful'. Of course, he used the hacks on his phone so he could carry on being the vigilante. It surprised Kat how much Aiden actually did, he practically cut crime in half by himself (Kat had always suspected the vigilante was more than one person). Of course the media wouldn't report on any of the good things, especially as everything was run by Blume.

But, right now, Kat was in her temporary bedroom within the bunker, packing things away. She presumed that, now they've hacked into Blume, she wouldn't be needed around any more, the others seemed to be fine with out her. She packed the small bag she had bought with her, and she started to wonder where she'll go. She needed somewhere practically undetectable to fixers (as they where still after her) but she couldn't stay with Jordi.

Jordi.

She had almost forgotten the debacle at the shopping centre. And, as if on cue, she got a message from Sarah and it read:

"I hope you've calmed down. We need to talk"

Kat agreed that they needed to talk, no matter how much she was dreading it

"Okay. The usual place in an hour" was Kat's reply. The 'usual place' wasn't as secretive as it sounded, it was just a Starbucks within The Wards. It used to be close to their hacker space, and when they needed to get away from the others at the hacker space. It was quite, and Kat was never sure if the owners actually made much of a profit, but It was still going strong.

She was about to get up and load her car with her stuff when she saw a figure in the door way. When she actually decided to look up she saw the man who had asked her here in the first place: Ray.

"I see you're packing up" he said. He walked over to the bed she was sitting on, and gestured to it as a silent ask if he could join. She nodded as felt the bed sink as he sat down, he took his hat off and placed it down on Kat's night stand.

"Er, yeah I thought it would be better if I left" Kat said.

"Why?" Ray asked. Kat was surprised at this, thinking the answer was obvious

"Because we're done, you guys have your access and I've actually gotten out of the house" Kat explained

"But that doesn't mean you have to leave. We said at the start, we want to take down Blume, and we need your help" he looked at Kat, but she didn't seem convinced "we do need you, I promise you… Plus I thought you where getting on with a certain member of our dream team" He smirked, nudging at Kat's side with his elbow.

"Shut it Kenney" She warned, while laughing

"What is it with you and Pearce anyway?" He asked. Kat just shook her head and looked up at the bare ceiling of the room

"I dunno. Do I like him? Of course, but there's no way anything will come from it"

"Why?" Ray asked again

"Look around us" she said, stretching her arms around her, emphasising her point "everything is going to shit. We have no time for feelings" she said. Looking down at the ground again

"I think you're wrong" he said, and before she could butt in, he said "leave if you want girly, but I don't want you to go. No one does" and with that, he got up and left her in silence. She thought about what he said. He didn't look like it on the outside, but Raymond Kenney could actually give out good advice when needed. He was like the father Kat never wanted. She sighed and stood up, leaving her bag on the bed.

Yeah, she'll stay, why the hell not?

But she still needed to see Sarah. Unanswered questions where becoming a norm in her life, but it was time she got some answers, and that would come in a small Starbucks in The Wards.

Once she arrived, she parked up on the edge of the street, just opposite the Starbucks. She looked around, taking in the familiar surroundings. She looked off into the distance and saw the ware housing looking building that used to be the home of 15 hackers until Blume got involved. She sometimes wished she could go back to the time when the only thing she was worried about was who was going to clean the toilet in the hacker space.

Kat walked into the small shop and looked around to see if Sarah was already around. Of course she was. She saw her sitting by a window, sipping on her coffee, with another cup opposite her, which Kat presumed to be hers. She approached her and, when Sarah saw her, Kat tentatively smiled and Sarah reciprocated.

"Hi" she said as Kat sat down

"Hey" Kat replied. Sarah sighed and closed her eyes

"Look, I get it I have a lot to explain" Sarah said, and Kat scoffed back, "I know, I know. I guess you wanna know the real reason I came back to the good ol' Chicago?"

"That'll be a start!" Kat said, almost hysterical

"Well, when I was travelling the world, I met many wonderful people… And some not so nice. But after a while, I couldn't travel any more, I needed a familiar setting, so I decided to come back here. I got a crappy apartment with the money I had left over, and started looking for jobs, nothing too fancy, but I couldn't find anywhere, so I went back to selling illegal programs for who ever would pay."

"Including fixers?" Kat asked

"Yeah. And there was one fixer who caught my eye and- well, you know who he is. One day when I was meeting him to give him this hack he needed, he asked me out for coffee. Of course, I was busy at the time, I was still making a living. But I promised him I would, and then we bumped into you and… Well, I didn't realise who it was at the time, but you where hanging with Aiden Pearce weren't you?" Kat shhhed her at this as some people where turning their heads at the vigilantes name

"Yeah, I've been hanging with my old CtOS crew, we've been trying to hit Blume" Kat murmured

"Blume? Well, don't you guys have balls?" She asked chuckling, Kat smiled too. Saying it out loud did make the whole thing sound much more impossible. "So, you're already inside the new updates version?" She asked

"Of course, who do you think I am?!" Kat joked, and Sarah laughed and nodded her head. Kat was having fun. Which was odd, because she came here fully intending to give Sarah an earful, but she was finding herself in a forgiving mood, which wasn't her at all. But she had one more question

"So, that day when we met in the grocery shop, and you almost killed me because I was still hacking away, why did you do that when you yourself where doing the exact same thing?" Sarah sat there for a moment, not sure if her response would go down well

"I haven't lost any one. You have, you got your own sister killed, and you still haven't learnt that you let people in, and then kill them. Me, on the other hand, would never let it get out of control" Sarah looked at Kat's face, trying to judge the look on her face, and that's when she saw it. She knew that Kat knew all of this, and this was just a home truth to her. Guilt washed over Sarah as she knew she had stepped out of line. She muttered a sorry and Kat jut waved her off. The mood had now become slightly awkward as they sipped their coffee in silence.

Kat's attention turned to the small TV screen in the coffee shop when she noticed that many people where looking over. On the screen she saw it was WKZ TV showing a car driving so fast she was sure it was going to crash, with police cars driving just as fat behind the car. Someone sitting in the bar by the TV asked for the barista to turn the TV up and the two girls heard this:

"If you are just joining us, we are reporting live from The Wards where vigilante suspect, Aiden Pearce, is being chased by the police as he tried to get inside an old CtOS tower earlier today. Accounts are sketchy, but eye witnesses claimed that Pearce had jumped out of a 3 story building while he was being shot at"

Kat rolled her eyes at the over reaction the media gave her, but hen panic started setting in.

"What is he doing?" She whispered. The TV showed Aiden's car slowing down and then coming to a stop as the tyres had been shot by police. The camera panned round and taped Aiden running into a labyrinth of buildings, trying to shake of the cops who where now also on foot. Kat realised that the place was not far from here, and she suddenly stood up

"I'm sorry, I have go, we'll catch up soon, I promise" Kat spoke hurriedly. Sarah looked at her confused, not actually believing that Kat will go after Aiden, but she mumbled a bye

Kat hurriedly walked out of the coffee shop and then started sprinting towards the place where Aiden was fighting it off with the cops. It wasn't too far and she started running through the winding back alleys where she guessed Aiden was taking cover. She was right and saw him trying to re load his gun while an officer was tentatively walking closer to Aiden's hiding spot. Kat saw a small rock by her foot and threw it behind the officer, and it made a clanging noise as it hit the ground. The police man jumped and turned to face the direction the noise came from, and held his gun up and walked to the area. This gave Kat some time to run to Aiden, taking his hand without explaining and running back the way she came, praying that there was no police trying to flank them. When they got onto the main road, Aiden started dragging Kat as they ran to a car and he unlocked it with his phone, pushing Kat into the passenger seat as he got into the driers seer an sped away.

Kat was breathing heavily, the adrenaline starting to wear off.

"What the hell was that?" Aiden asked, looking at Kat dumbfounded

"Oh yeah, don't worry about thanking me, I was happy having coffee, I didn't have to save your ass" Kat said back, crossing her arms in defiance

"Saving me? I had it under control! And you coming in just meant there could have been another casualty!"

"I can look after myself!" Kat argued, not sure where this was coming from

"Where you even armed?" He asked and Kat thought for a second. Of course she wasn't. She shook her head slightly and he just sighed, concentrating harder on the road. The silence was deafening, so Kat asked:

"Why where you attacking an old CtOS centre?"

"There was some intel on Blume in there on an old hard drive, it isn't crucial information, but some fixers wanted it, so we needed it more" he explained, turning a corner. Kat understood the plan, but there was one thing bothering her

"Why wasn't I told? I could've helped!" Kat said defensively. Why where they keeping secrets from her when Ray had convinced her to stay

"Because the others don't know about it, I became aware of it through the network Fixers use" Kat closed her eyes and sighed

"You need to learn the god damn definition of a team" Kat muttered and looked out of th window, staying silent for the rest of the journey back to the bunker.


	6. Chapter 6

When the two of them had returned to the bunker, they where confronted with two angry men who had the news channel on one of the screens suspended on the wall

"What the hell where you thinking? This could have blown the whole thing!" Ray said angrily, approaching the two.

"We couldn't let this intel fall into the hands of Fixers" Aiden said calmly as he passed by Ray and plugged his phone into the computer to retrieve the data he had stolen. Kat looked at him dumbfounded, how can h just brush Ray off like that

"And you!" He said, turning slightly, Kat now under his scrutinising stare.

"What? I was helping him out, no harm!" She argued

"No harm? The fucking news helicopter filmed you helping Aiden and now your grainy pixilated picture is all over the goddamn news!" He practically yelled, gesturing towards the screen. There she saw a presenter beside a picture of herself

"Oh. Fuck." Was all Kat could say, as she was transfixed on the screen. Aiden looked up from what he was doing to see what they where all looking at. His eyes widened

"What did I say? You helped and now you've become a casualty!" Aiden said, getting angry and moved away from his work. Tobias was now standing up looking towards Kat as well

"She was just doing what she thought was right" Tobias piped up, and everyone turned to him, the sudden on looking eyes scared him a little, but he carried on "d-don't lie Aiden, you where in trouble and she did save you, and it was only a matter of time before we made too much noise"

Kat smiled at him and mouthed a thank you.

"You… You have a point Frewer" Ray said, and turned to Kat "I'm sorry, it just worried me" he said sincerely, placing his hands on her shoulders an pulled her into a hug. This surprised Kat, but she fell into the hug naturally. When they parted she looked to Aiden and smirked

"Not gonna say sorry to me as well?" She said, nudging at him as he hunched over the computer monitor

"Nope" he said, as he smiled at her

"Cheeky!" She said and turned back to Ray and Tobias "so, what now?"

"Well, the thing about Blume is all their dirty secrets are exactly that… Dirty." Ray said

"So, if they where to become public, things could go to shit?" Kat asked

"Bingo!" Ray said. And the moved to the computers, where Tobias and Aiden where at the moment. Kat joined them and started absentmindedly swivelling on the chair. With nothing to do, she just sighed and looked up at the tall ceiling. She often forgot how big the bunker was. She looked at Aiden and studied his features. He looked very tired, which is shown with the dark circles under his eyes. But there was something about him that was incredibly… Sexy? She didn't know if it was the rugged look, or the gravely tone in his voice, but something about him was attractive to Kat. She was taken out of her musings when she saw a confused look on his face. She then looked to his monitor to see it flickering in and out.

"What's going on?" She whispered and he just shook his head. Aiden got the attention of the other two, and they all huddled around the screen. Then, the dedsec logo came on screen. Kat hadn't heard much about dedsec apart from what she saw on the news.

"Where is this from?" Ray asked, as Aiden started typing away

"The data I stole" he said, and focused intently on the screen, but nothing seemed to work. Then, the whole bunker turned dark, as all the electricity was cut off. Then, the monitors on the wall started up, and a person in a mask appeared

"Hello. We are Dedsec" the person said

"Yeah. We know" Aiden said. Kat wasn't sure if this person could see them, but she was certain that they could hear them when they answered:

"Then, you know what we're about"

"Bring useless information out into the open?" Kat said. She never understood the concept of a secret underground hacker group that look for attention

"Don't try and defy us" the person said in a menacing tone, which too Kat by surprise.

"Look what do you want?" Aiden asked, getting strait to the point

"We saw that you took some information that we ourselves wanted" Kat realised that thy must be talking about the stuff Aiden took, but he said that stuff wasn't important and was low level stuff.

"What of it? Don't worry, it's going public, which is what you would've done with it anyway" Aiden said, calmly. Kat was impressed by Aiden's seemingly calm demeanour.

"That's not what we where going to ask. We've recently tried to attack CtOS towers for our own purposes, but every time we've failed. When we saw the success of you and that girl, we decided that you two could be very valuable allies" Kat got angry

"That girl has a name you know" she said defensively

"We know who you are Kat, don't worry" now Kat wasn't two sure whether them knowing her was actually a good thing

"Look, your offer sounds appealing, but I think we'll pass" Aiden said, looking at Kat who nodded as well

"That isn't an option. You refuse us last time Pearce, and we aren't going to risk that, so either say yes or face the consequences" the menacing time came back from the guy on the screens

"Fine. Show us your worst" Aiden responded and the screen went dead, and Kat ha thought it was all just empty threats, but then a CCTV stream came on the screen. Kat didn't realised what it was at first, but when it focused in on her and her sister she realised what she was watching

It was the footage of the day her sister died. Kat stared walked backwards, her hand coming to her face as she saw the footage play. The others didn't know what was happening, but it all became clear when Kat's younger face came into view. Kat was waiting at the train station, waiting for her sister to come off her train. That's when the camera view changes to show a sniper setting up opposite her on the roof of a tall building. The man gets ready to shoot, and when he fires, the camera angle changes to the one at the start, to show Kat's sister walking towards Kat, but as she does she gets hit in the bullet. The snipers aim was not as good as he thought. There was panic, and the footage showed Kat looking at her sisters dead body, in complete shock.

Then the power went out again and didn't come back on again. Kat was standing there, frozen in fear. She had relieved the scene countless times in her sleep, but she was starting to get over it. But this… This triggered it all over again. The other three just looked at her sympathetically and, when Ray came in for a hug, the tears started rolling and she started crying silently.

"Why would they show that?" Aiden asked, not really sure what to say.

"I guess they're guilt tripping Kat into joining them" Tobias said. His voice was low. He knew what it felt like to be in Kat's position. Damn, all three of them did.

"Well it didn't work" Kat said, her voice wobbly but angry. "I'm going to go for a walk" was all she said and then she walked out of the bunker. Ray sighed and slumped into the chair

"Did you know about her sister?" Aiden asked the other two.

"Yeah. The hit was put on her after she refused Lucky Quinn" Ray said.

"But she told me that nothing happened" Aiden said, fully confused about why she wouldn't tell him something as big as that

"She doesn't like any one knowing. It was a bad time for her" Ray explained

"She probably still blames her self" Tobias said forlornly.

Aiden didn't know what to do. Should he leave her alone to cool down, or does she need someone right now? God knows he needed it when Lena died, but is that what she's like? She had a very hard exterior, but when she's emotional she did seem to let that all down, and Aiden did want to get to know her better.

He was decided that he would go after her, and with out anything he left.

"If you're going to find her, she'll be on the island, probably on the roof of the furthest building, it's where she used to go when she got sad" Ray said "just don't expect much of a response, she likes shutting people out." Aiden nodded at that and left to go outside

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Tobias asks Ray

"Sure. She always is."

Aiden walked to the further building on the island and climbed up to see if she was there. He didn't see it at first, but when he looked further, he saw the small girl siting on the edge of the roof, her knees tucked in as she cuddled them, looking off Ito the distance. She didn't look like she had been crying, but she looked very sad. Aiden sighed and sat beside her, his legs hanging off the side. He put his arm around her gently, not sure how she would react. She didn't seem to mind it, so he kept it there.

They just say there for a while in silence, looking off into the distance. It was getting dark, and Chicago was becoming a bunch of lights and stars, it was a very beautiful view.

"Thanks for… Coming out here and stuff" Kat finally said. Aiden was confused because he hadn't done or said anything, but perhaps she just needed someone to be there.

"Yeah, it's okay" he replied. Not sure if he should say anything else, he decided he should "look, I know what your going through, when Lena died I blames myself everyday for it, god knows I still do" Aiden said, but she stopped him

"I don't need the comforting words or the sympathy, I've heard it enough times. I don't want to be seen as weak, okay?" This took him by surprise

"I don't think you're… Weak" he said. She sniffed and looked up at him

"No?" She asked. He pulls her into himself again and looked out into the scenery again

"Of course I don't." He replied. He couldn't see it, but he smiled and got comfortable again. After a small time of staying like that again, she took in a swap breath and made a move to get up, and in turn so did Aiden. Kat brushed herself down and stood up strait while saying:

"Let's go get Quinkies, I feel like a burger" Aiden chuckled an agreed, nodding along. It had been one stressful day, and they all deserved a burger.


	7. Chapter 7

As usual, time in the bunker went pretty slowly. Tobias was certain that, with the help of Ray, he'll be able to track down where the Dedsec stream came from. It became apparent that, in their silence, dedsec hadn't lost their touch with their hacking, but of course Ray and Tobias where better… Or so they assured. Of course, this meant that Kat and Aiden had little to do inside the bunker, as just their presence in the place was 'distracting', so they needed to find a reason to get out of the bunker. And the opportunity came when, as Kat was messing around with the computer in front of her, when she noticed something on a CtOS search she was running.

"Hey, Aiden, check this out" Kat said, and when he was in eye sight, she pointed to the screen. It showed another CtOS tower, much like the one Aiden had stolen data from before, but this one was in Pawnee, and it held some nasty information on no one other than Charlotte Gardner.

"Charlotte Gardner? I looked into her, and she seemed to have an almost perfect record, nothing even came up in the dirt Iraq and Quinn had" Aiden said

"Well, this seems to be just the dirt that may bring her down" Kat muttered, looking down at her keyboard and started typing, trying to get through the firewall, but too no avail, Blume was too good.

"Let me try" Aiden huffed, leaning in on the left of Kat an started typing as well, but he fell down just like Kat. He sighed and stood up strait, "I guess we'll have to go in and it ourselves" he said, making the task sound a lot more easier than it will probably be

"Wait. We?" Kat said, slightly taken aback at her inclusion of his little scheme

"Well, yeah, I'll need you to save my ass when in inevitably get into trouble" he smiled, and started stocking up on his guns and… Other things. Kat chuckled and then started getting ready as well (this also included putting her hair up in the messiest bun that would have ever been seen)

"Wait, where are you going?" Ray asked, finally coming out of his 'zone' and swivel in towards then on his chair "Going on a date~?" He asked, cheekily

"If you call infiltrating a CtOS tower a date, then sure" Aiden replied to Ray's comment, where as Kat's reply was just a small blush and to stay quite

"Well I dunno what you're into man" Ray responded, an then went back to his computer. Kat made eye contact with Aiden and he just shook his head in mock disgust and Kat giggled slightly. She then mentally hit herself for acting like such a teen age girl with all her giggling and blushing.

Once they had left the building it took them about 40 minutes to get to the tower. They'd probably have been at the tower a lot sooner f they hadn't bickered about what car they would drive. In the end they compromised, they would take Kat's car (because she won't be seen dead in anything but her 'baby') but Aiden would drive (because he did not like how fast Kat would go when driving). So, after half an hour of driving, and bad singing on Kat's part, they arrived just outside the perimeter of the tower. Kat got out her phone and hacked the cameras inside the tower and soon had the location of most of the guards

"Okay, it's not heavily guarded until you get near the computer room" Kat let Aiden know, and he nodded as response. Kat was about to put her phone away until she heard voices coming from the security cameras that didn't sound like the guards she had just profiled. It came from a phone call that was happening in the vicinity of the tower.

"We'll go round the back, the computer is there somewhere" the voice was a feminine one, and one that Kat recognised, but couldn't put her finger on it. Aiden seemed to hear it too an looked over Kat's shoulder to see the stream. She tried to locate the voices but couldn't find any one. He couldn't see anyone and it suggests that the voices where further away then they where, so Kat and himself had the advantage.

"Fixers?" Aiden asked while he tried to see if he could spot the other infiltrators.

"I suppose. That data is valuable, many people will want it" Kat said, putting her phone away so he could hold her 1911 spec ops.

"We'll just have to keep an eye out" Aiden said nonchalantly and then they both walked a little to get to the tower.

Once they had hacked the door, they made their ways inside, the security being thin at the beginning parts like Kat had said. Aiden and Kat had made their way up the tower killing as little as they needed, being super stealthy. When they had reached the second to last floor, the men guarding the area must've doubled, if not tripled, than the floor they had just left behind

"I'll take out the left, you focus on the right?" Kat suggested, as they crouched behind a counter that was situated in front if the stairs they had climbed. Aiden nodded as jumped quickly to the right counter and his begin that. Kat breathed in slightly, moved up a little, aimed at the closest guard to her and then pulled the trigger. She ducked quickly before she could be seen by any other guards and she heard the satisfying splatter of blood as she had hit a head shot.

She heard a muffled scream as she saw Aiden tackle a guard that had sneaked up on him. This just made Kat slightly more jittery, as she kept an eye out for any one who might try to flank her.

Aiden watched as Kat would shoot left, right and centre, with mean precision that was almost inhuman. If you knew Jordi, you would guessed that Kat had stayed with him with the way she acted like a sniper with a pistol. Aiden would never admit it, but the reason he was flanked by that guard earlier was because he was admiring Kat's amazing skill at shooting

Or maybe he was just admiring Kat.

They got through that pretty swiftly, picking up any dropped ammo as they passed the dead guards on the floor. They reached the stairs that would lead them to the computer room. They didn't have eyes on the room, but presumed that someone would be guarding that room, so they walked slowly up the stairs. To their surprise and complete disbelief, no one was there to guard the central computer.

They just shrugged their shoulders and went into the computer room. It was typical Blume room, with just one desk in the middle of the room, and the Blume logo painted on the left side of a white wall.

They both walked towards the computer and tapped not awake. While Aiden was riffling through the files to find Charlottes name, Kat's phone picked up the voices again, they seemed to be in the building going by the commands they where giving each other. Then Kat realised that the voices weren't coming from her phone, but from the floor bellow them. And from the conversation the two where having, they where making their way up here.

"Aiden, hurry up I think we have company" Kat warned, getting ready by the door with her gun poised to aim at who ever walked through the door

"I'm trying too" he murmured as he continued looking through the database. He celebrated quietly when he found the data he needed, and wasn't surprised to find the information was crypted. He told Kat this who sighed in annoyance as she faced the door way again. Aiden took out the drive he brought with him and downloaded the data in one click. No sooner was the download at 100%, the other people who had intruded came bursting in. Kat raised her pistol up and pointed it at the head of her good friend

"Sarah? Are you fucking with me?" Kat said in complete defeat as she lowered her gun and looked up to the ceiling "why in gods name are you here?" She asked, annoyance thick in her voice

"Someone is paying Jordi beacoup bucks to get the dirt on Charlotte Gardner" Sarah said, knowing that Kat would get it out of her one way or another

"As you're here..?" Kat said, rolling her hands around for her to elaborate on

"And Jordi couldn't be here, on business or something so I'm here to get it" Sarah finished. She looked passed Kat's shoulder and noticed Aiden, who hadn't put down his gun. "Oh. You must be Pearce right? Yeah Jordi told me a lot about you" she said, smiling at him, which he did reciprocate

"So who's this?" Kat asked, pointing with her gun to the man who had accompanied her

"Oh, his name is Dominic or something, Jordi hired him to keep me safe, isn't he the sweetest?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, as Kat smiled. "Oh." Sarah started "we need that drive" she stretched her hand out to Aiden so he could give her the information. He bought his hand to his nose, scratched it and said

"No." And with that, he ran towards the door, pulling Kat along with him as he pushed a button that made the computer blow up. Sarah and Dominic where caught up the confusion and sudden bright light that they didn't see Aiden and Kat's daring escape out of there. When they reached the car, they jumped in and drove frantically to get away. Kat didn't believe that Sarah would come after her, but thy had to be sure.

Once Kat's breathing had become normal, she looked to Aiden and smile as he turned slightly to look at get smirk

"what?" He asked

"Blowing up the computer? Really? You've been hanging out with Ray way too much" she said and rested her head on the head rest of her seat as she saw the streets come past.

"So, that was Sarah again?" Aiden asked

"Yup. I knew she was trying to make some extra cash, but her becoming a fixer is… Odd, but not out of the ordinary" Kat mused. Everything was too much for her brain right now, but she will have to confront her about this. How much can she tell Sarah though, she did have a connection to Jordi and, even though he was Kat's good friend, he can't be fully trusted. He was so deep in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Aiden calling her name

"Hey! Kat, earth speaking, are you there?" He said, taking one of his hand of the wheel to wave it in front of her face

"Yeah, yeah, what where you saying?" She said lazily, swatting his arm away from her

"Well, I was wondering, once we've decrypted this data and shit, if I could take you for coffee? Or something" he mumbled the last bit, but it was loud enough for Kat to hear it

"Like a date?" She smirked, teasing him

"Yeah, I suppose" he said, and this took Kat by surprise, although the notion of going on a date with Aiden did excite her a little

"Cool, I'm in" she said smoothly, so she could hide her excitement. She then laughed as she thought of something, when he asked what was so funny she replied: "good luck telling Ray, the over protective father type, that you're taking me out on a date" and with that Aiden laughed too, but stopped when he realised that Ray would probably punch him of he fucked it up. He then gulped and cursed out loud, making Kat go through another round of laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the bunker, and Aiden and Kat started decrypting the data they had stolen. Kat started typing away, scrolling through loads of folders with a lot of dirt from of Blume employees on it.

"Why do Blume store all this?" Kat mumbled, while she looked through secret sex logs, thievery charges and other major crimes. However, Kat was realising that these people weren't major employees.

"Blume keep all this so it doesn't get out I suppose" Aiden said, as he was looking at his own monitor.

"Still doesn't make sense" Kat whispered, clicking away, still trying to look for Charlotte Gardner's name. After a couple more minutes of running decryption codes, Aiden sat back, looking impressed with himself. He looked over to Kat and smile smugly

"Guessed who found the documents on Charlotte" he said. This perked Ray and Tobias's attention (who where still working on the Dedsec location) and they both moved away to see Aiden's computer. The only thing on her file was a video. Aiden looked at the three of them who where stood up, huddling round the monitor. He noticed their expecting faces and pressed play on the video. The video, at first, was just Charlotte her self sitting in a meeting room, supposedly waiting for someone. Kat's suspicions where proved right when someone came into the room. This man had a beanie on and seemed to have a bust up left leg. When his face was put on camera Aiden let out a 'son of a bitch'. Kat presumed that Aiden knew the guy.

"Damien, what a… Pleasure to see you" Charlotte said, getting up to shake his hand, but he declined and she sat down.

"Okay, you've got my attention, let's talk about Raymond Kenney" Charlotte said. There was a long pause as the man, who Kat now knew as Damien, paced the room and headed towards a TV in the corner.

"One thing at a time" Damien said, still facing the TV "you should know I've come across some dirt on a few CtOS executives" Charlotte perked up as soon as she heard this an instantly asked

"What kind of dirt?"

"The expensive kind." Damien replied, smugly "Relax –this isn't blackmail."

"If not money then what?" Charlotte asked very quickly, not getting the full picture. Damien raised his hand and said:

"It's simple. You can have the dirt" and with that he turned around to ace Charlotte again

"Very little is simple. What's your price Mr. Brenks?" Damien looked at her, and then placed his hands together as he walked sinisterly towards her

"I want inside CtOS. I'll give you Kenney, the dirt, even the vigilante when I'm done with him." He stopped when he got closer an saw the discomfort on Charlotte face. He then started again "I know, I know. The people upstairs would never allow it. But they don't need to know. And Kenney is right here in Pawnee." Damien then made his way to a chair by the conference chair and simply said "isn't that convenient?"

Charlotte reaches for her phone and start dialling a number while excusing her self. When she walked out the door, you could hear her say "we have Kenney. Get moving" an with that she was gone. Damien on the other hand, was not gone, and seemed to get more comfortable in the seat.

"Always a pleasure to be of service" he said to no one in particular. And then the video cut off

"Wait, that it?" Kat said, fully confused. Tobias seemed a little confused as well, but Aiden and Ray seemed to know the man in the video "who is Damien?" Kat asked. Ray sighed and rubbed his eyes

"An annoying son of a bitch. He was the one who was messing with CtOS the day of the black out" he explained. "And that's how he got his access, through Charlotte Gardner"

Now it made sense, of it came out that Charlotte Gardner, who was basically the only Blume employee in the public eye, was the one who granted access to a man that nearly took down the city, there would be riots. People wouldn't feel safe. This made Kat wonder who was hiring Sarah to collect this data for them.

"This would be pretty bad if it came out to the public" Tobias said "what will we do with it?" He asked, unsure of what's going on

"We can't give to the public that's for sure" Kat said, as to which she a barrage of 'whys' by Aiden and Ray. She rolled her eyes, they would've just given it all up if she hadn't been here "think about it, this goes out and people are going to rebel, lots of people will get hurt, and more hackers will get inside Blume"

"So what, we just keep this secret to ourselves? Let Blume control is for the rest of our lives? This could be out chance to destroy them" Aiden said, getting up to face Kat, who was getting slightly intimidated by his defensive tone

"Of course we'll get to them, we'll just do it from the inside. Blackmail can be a bitch" she said simply. Aiden relaxed, realising her plan. If they know something Blume don't, that could be a massive advantage for when they decided to attack Blume completely. Kat then heard a faint ring tone,and after looking around to see who's it was, she realised it was hers. She reached into her bag and found her ringing phone. The caller ID said it was Sarah and Kat answered immediately.

"You know, explosions can kill people"

Kat chuckled at her friends abrupt greeting

"Yeah well, it would have been nice to have a head up that you where doing some illegal shit" Kat said, and Sarah laughed down the phone.

"yeah, I suppose I'm not very good at the whole being a 'truthful' friend thing" Sarah said, and Kat hummed to indicate she agreed "anyway, I'm going to make it up to you and tell you who hired me or, well, Jordi, to get that info" she said. This took Kat by surprise, she wasn't expecting this. This was very un-fixer like of her

"What about Jordi's whole 'customer confidentiality' he has" Kat asked, expressing her surprise at Sarah's choice

"Well, I'm not him, and I love him I do, I really do, but this seemed important to you" Sarah said sincerely "plus, I've missed by hacking pal" she laughs and Kat smiled a little. She then decided to do something she wouldn't have ever thought she would've done

"Remember I talked about the test site I helped make for Blume? Yeah, meet me, an my dream team, here so you can tell us who did what" Kat said. Ray's eyes widened and made motions for her to hang up. Aiden just rolled his eyes, he just knew Kat would do something stupid, and Tobias seemed kid of excited to have someone else in the bunker. Sarah and Kat then said their good byes and then hung up

"The fuck?" Ray said

"What?" Kat said innocently

"You decided" Aiden started "That we should tell Jordi Chin's fucking girl friend where we are? You know we can't trust Jordi". Aiden was getting angry again, and you could cut the tension with a knife. Kat heard Tobias lean into Ray and ask who Jordi was. Kat crossed her arms in defiance, as Aiden's relentless stair bore down on her

"One, Jordi isn't that bad, he's actually a nice guy if you try and two, you don't even know why she's coming round!" Kat said and Aiden looked at her confused

"Fine. Why is she coming round?" He asked. Mimicking her words from before

"She's going to tell us the other people who want that info" Aiden looked impressed. It hadn't crossed his mind that, to take Blume down, it would help to know those who are also trying to take them down.

"Okay, so maybe it was a good move" Aiden said, and Kat smiled, relaxing a little. Aiden made her feel so many different things, and it was fucking confusing.

Kat was in the kitchen making herself a sand which when she heard a noise coming from the main room of the bunker. She finished off her sandwich and made her way there, with her food in one hand. When she got there she was informed that Ray and Tobias and finally located and IDed the guy who was making the dedsec call, or at least the guy who was transmitting it.

"His name is… David Selmer?" Ray said, trying to pronounce it properly.

"That's the guy" they heard a voice say, and when they turned round try saw Sarah standing at the foot of the stairs. She had a small gash on her face from the explosion earlier today.

"Excuse me?" Ray said

"David Selmer. He's the guy who ordered me to collect the data from the CtOS tower. And he was paying big bucks for it too" Sarah said. "So what was on that drive?" She asked curiously as she made her way to one of the computers, but was blocked by Aiden's arm. She put her hands up in defeat and took a step back.

"Looks like I'm not trusted" she said, and then made her way to Kat's side, taking the sandwich from her hand and taking a bite "thanks, I'm famished" she said, and Kat just shook her head and laughed. She sure had missed her partner. "So what now?" She asked, with her mouth full.

"I suppose we track this guy down and demand answers" Ray said, relaxing a bit at Sarah's friendly nature. Sarah swallowed her bite slowly and looked to Kat

"I'm guessing this guy didn't only try and get some data" she asked nervously

"No. They er.." Kat couldn't finish as memories of her sister and the footage came back to her

"They showed her the footage of her sister when she got shot" Aiden finished for her, and she have him a thankful look.

"Oh, you mean Celia? Yeah, I miss her too" Sarah said sadly, and suddenly the tone in the bunker became a lot less friendly. Sarah put her arm around Kat as she was slightly taller than her and pulled her in for a slight hug.

"Look, I can't help you from here on out okay, I'm good at hacking and not shooting. But, Jordi wanted me to tell you to phone him because he misses, and I quote, his 'drinking buddy'" Sarah said, letting Kat go. Kat smiled and nodded, telling her that she'll go for a drink with Jordi soon and she left it at that

And with that, Sarah left the bunker the way she had came. The four of them where left with a deafening silence until Kat said

"God damn it, thanks to her I need to make another freaking sandwich" and she threw her hands up in the air and made her way back to the tiny, metallic kitchen inside the bunker.


	9. Chapter 9

They mapped the area where David Selmer was transmitting the dedsec signal. It was a poorer area in the wards, where gangs and petty crime where an everyday occurrence. Kat wrinkled her nose at the prospect of having to drive any where near that area. Aiden noticed the hesitance at realising where they'd have to go.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to" Aiden said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She nodded and said

"You probably need someone here to keep an eye on the cameras, right?" She asked, still wanting to be a part of the team.

"Yeah, we do" Aiden said, reassuring her

"I'll go with Pearce and you and Frewer can stay here for a bit" Ray said, picking up a gun and slipping it into his pocket. Aiden nodded and they made they're way out. Kat slumped into a chair next to Tobias and started to hack the cameras around David Selmer's place. Kat then realised that she hadn't asked Aiden about their pending date. She decided to text him now and just hope that Ray was the one driving so Aiden could reply. Kat composed a new message that wrote:

"So, was this date this a joke, or are we actually going to do something?" She hit send once she was pleased that the message had just enough sarcasm. She then set her phone on the desk and looked towards her monitor to look at the cameras, and they just showed the dingy looking apartment block this dude lived in. With a bit of trouble, Tobias and Kat had wormed their way into the cameras inside David's place. Kat looks towards her phone and saw that she had a reply from Aiden:

"Sorry, how about you decide a time and place" Kat thought about what would be a nice place for a date, but she couldn't think of a place that stood out for her. She then remembered a restaurant that herself and Sarah had been to when they first arrived at Chicago. It was a relatively posh place, you didn't have to dress fancy or anything. It just seemed perfect. She texted Aiden the place and decided a good time would be this evening, after they had 'talked' to this David chap. He texted back an 'okay' and that was that. She then got a text from Ray saying

"We're outside the apartment, and what ever you here sending to Aiden made him smile a lot… It was weird" Kat rolled her eyes and informed Tobias that they where there. They then put the footage of the cameras from the apartment on the bigger screens on the wall so they could both see what was going on. The camera showed David lounging around on his sofa, watching some bad reality TV show. Soon there was a knock on his door, Kat presumed this to be Aiden and Ray. David got up, cursing slightly and reached for the door. When he answered it, he got a fist to the face and he was knocked backwards, gallon to the floor and scrambling to get back up. The two men then walked through the door and Aiden kept his foot on David before he could get up. Ray crouched to David and pulled his face towards his

"How did you get into the bunker?" He said bluntly

"What?" He said, looking confused, but that wasn't falling any one

"We know you hired a fixer to get info on Blume" Aiden said, looking sternly at the man, who was now looking shakily down the barrel of Aiden's.

"I was ordered to okay?" David shouted, sounding like he was about to cry. "The higher ups of Dedsec ordered me to guilt you into getting the information, but when you refused I had to get it myself or they'd get angry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone" he said quickly, his voice getting higher and higher as he finished. Aiden and Ray glanced at each other. They where thinking the same thing Tobias and Kat where thinking

'Dedsec have a totem pole?'

No one expected this highly secretive organisation to have a chain of command, but it kinda made sense to Kat as she imagined it would be hard for a big group of people to keep order with out some leader. But this does beg the question: How big is Dedsec?

After making sure David wouldn't blab to Dedsec about their little visit, Aiden and Ray left the place. Not before Tobias but a spectacular bug onto his phone so they could track his incoming phone calls at a moments notice. Once everything was set, Ray and Aiden made the drive back to the bunker.

Ray looked at Aiden from the drivers seat, noticing the contented expression the normally moody man had on his face. He figured it had something to do with the messages he and Kat had been exchanging. Now, he wasn't one to pry into someone's probate life, but to say Ray was curious would be a colossal understatement. Plus, Kat was close to him, he taught her a lot of the things she knew now, so he would like to think he was like a father to her, and it's not like her actual father was around. So naturally, he wanted to know what was going on. His curiosity got the better of him and he asked Aiden:

"So, what's going on with you and Kat?" He tried to make his tone as nonchalant as he could. Aiden looked towards him and then tried not to make eye contact as he looked out of the widow

"Nothing" he answered finally. This answer didn't satisfy Ray what so ever

"You tell me now boy or I swear to Jesus I will shoot your knee" he threatened, this shocked Aiden and then he sighed, closing his eyes as looking up to the ceiling of the car.

"That obvious huh?" Aiden said, and Ray just 'uhuhed' as a yes. "We where just going to go on a date tonight" Ray slows the car down and was silent for a couple seconds. He then burst out laughing, so much so, he had to actually stop the car by the sidewalk.

After he finally stopped laughing enough to talk, he said

"I find it hard to see you going on a date with anyone, but seeing Kat on a date is even more unimaginable" he said, and then laughed some more. "You two are a funny couple"

"We're not a couple" Aiden said defensively "it's just a date" Ray finally was calm enough to drive on, and Aiden just sat in an awkward silent for the way back, as Ray silently chuckled to himself. Aiden heard his phone go off and saw a text from Kat. Probably not making the situation any better, he unlocked his phone to answer the text. It said:

'Im ready for this date and you're not even at the bunker yet! Are you blowing me off? Remember, I know where you live' Aiden chucked to himself, and Ray raised one eyebrow. Aiden stared quickly typing a response.

'Yeah on our way. We had to stop for something' when she texted back asking why, he just said 'don't worry, I'll tell you at dinner'.

Kat walked into her makeshift bed room to find something sociably acceptable to wear. She didn't have much, seeing as she hadn't actually been on a proper clothes run since she arrived at the bunker. She settled with a buttoned down blue shirt and some right black jeans. It was fairly formal for Kat, and she was lucky the restaurant wasn't the poshest place in Chicago.

While she was changing, Ray and Aiden had arrived back to the bunker. Ray asked where Kat was an Tobias said she was getting changed. That's when Aiden realised he didn't have anything to wear on this date, and he couldn't just rock up in his vigilante outfit, their date would be ended pronto. He had to be quick on his feet, but the only thing he could think of was taking his jacket off and just going in his white zipped up jumper. With this, he took off the hat and scarf (which Kat said made him look like a dork). With this 'transformation' he thought he looked okay.

Kat then made her way to the main area of the bunker, and saw Aiden had taken his stupidly heavy coat off and he looked like he was ready to go. They waved the other too goodbye, Ray trying to hold of the fit of giggles that was going to explode, and leaving a dumb founded Tobias, wondering why Ray was in such a state.

Like before, Kat refused to take anything but her muscle car, so they both got into the beat up car, and Kat drove towards the restaurant. When they arrived, Kat noted that it was exactly the same as when Sarah ad herself had come here all those years ago. They both walked into the old-American-diner-esque place, while Aiden tentatively took one of Kat's hands with his.

They where sat at a table, and they where awaiting the menus. The waitress looks at Aiden weirdly, but seemed to shake what ever she thought out of her he's as she handed over the menus

When Kat had said nothing had changed, that included the menus. All the dishes where exactly the same as they had been. She scanned the menu, not seeing anything that popped out, so she ended up getting some pizza. She wasn't adventurous with her foods, so a plain cheese one would do.

"What are you getting?" She asked when she placed her menu beside her. He still hadn't found anything and he knitted his eyebrows together, which Kat thought was kinda cute.

"I dunno" he mumbled. "What are you getting?" He asked, looking up towards her

"A pizza" she said.

"Mind if we share, I don't think I can eat much" he said. Kat smiled and nodded. That would also cut the bill. Then their waitress came up again, giving Aiden another weird look, which he picked up on this time.

"Can I order your drinks first?" She asked with forced politeness.

"Yeah, sure, I'll have a coke" Kat answered as Aiden asked for the same. When she walked off, Aiden watch her go, making Kat a little jealous. But then she realised that she walked to where she had her cell phone and started making a call. In one swift moment Aiden hacked the phone and his eyes widened

"She's calling the police. They fucking recognised me" He cursed under his breath. "We have to go" he said, taking Kat's hand more roughly this time as she was dragged out of the diner. They heard a yell telling them to stop as they both broke into a full pelt run.

Once they thought they had run far enough, they both leant with their back on the wall, their breaths ragged from the sudden burst of excise they had just done. Once they had got their breath, Aiden was the first person to say anything

"Sorry about that" he apologised, Kat looked at him and shook her heard while smiling

"I should have expected that while dating the god damn vigilante of Chicago" she laughed breathlessly, leaning her head on the wall behind her. Aiden smirked

"Dating?" He questioned her word choice

"Yeah, dating. I kinda guessed to ask me on a date you had to be slightly into me, so I took it on myself to make us a couple" she said, which made Aiden laugh. She was a funny one. Kat's stomach rumbled and she groaned, realising they didn't even have any food before they where ran out of the diner. Aiden picked up on her hunger and said:

"I could eat a McDonald right now" Kat rolled her eyes at Aiden

"Oh, you do spoil me Aiden" she said dramatically, but took his hand anyway, as they walked to the luminous golden arches of the 24 hour McDonald's.


	10. Chapter 10

Aiden and Kat arrived back hand in hand at first, but then realised that thus probably get a lot of shit from Ray if the walked into the bunker all lovey-duvvy. However, this didn't actually stop Ray from giving them shit, as soon as they walked down the stairs they where bombarded with 'how'd it go?' And 'did you kiiiisss?' From Ray, but just a quite 'I'm glad' from Tobias when he was asked about the subject. Of course both of them refused to share any information on the date, and soon Ray decided to call it quits.

Kat went to sit by her computer and turned it on. She was about to log into her Tumblr and Facebook accounts when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs from the kitchen/bedroom area. She turned her head, not sure of someone had moved while she had sat down, but she didn't see any of the guys at the bottom of the steel stairs, instead she saw Sarah. At seeing this, Kat decided to make a mental note to ask Sarah why she keeps popping up at complete random places. Noticing Kat's surprise, Sarah decided to say something

"Bet you're wondering why I'm here" Sarah said, as Kat got up to hug her.

"Kinda yeah" Kat chuckled, letting go and looking at her friend. Ray scrapped his seat back and got up

"Yeah, that would be my fault" he started "after her little information leak on who wants the information, I decided that she'd be useful in our ever growing team" Kat looked from Ray to Sarah and just nodded

"So you're staying here?" Kat asked, slightly excited to have her old partner around more

"Oh god no, have you seen this dump? No, I'll be staying with Jordi" Sarah said, and this made Aiden perk up

"What, so you can tell him everything we're up too?" Aiden said angrily

"No, no he isn't interested in you any more Aiden, news flash, the world isn't completely orientated around you" Sarah said, crossing her arms and looking away from him.

"You do have to admit Sarah, he can't be trusted" Kat tried to reason.

"You might think that, but you trust me right?" Sarah said, focusing on Kat. Kat sighed for a moment, thinking things over

"Of course I do Sarah." Kat said, putting her hand on Sarah's shoulder. Kat turned to Aiden and saw him rolling his eyes and said "this is good Aiden, we need all the people we can get who aren't on Blume's side". Aiden thought this through, then closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he then turned to face his computer screen, about to do god knows what. When Kat turned towards Sarah she saw a smug look on her face, and for a moment Kat wondered if Ray had told Sarah about her and Aiden, but she didn't want to deal with this now.

"So, we need a battle strategy" Kat said, turning back to the boys who where sitting by their computer desks

"Of course, we where thinking of hitting Blume right where it hurts. The most senior figure that is known to the public eye" Ray started explain

"Wait, Charlotte Gardner?" Kat said, putting two and two together. Ray nodded and put something on his computer screen and then put it on the bigger screens that where suspended on the walls. The image was a page map of Chicago and a location on it

"That's where we think Charlotte's main computer is. If we show her the footage we have of her and Damien she'll be like putty in our hands" Sarah said, walking up to the map and pointing it out. Kat nodded.

"So, when?" Aiden said, now standing up and leaning his hands on his seat, looking at the location on the map

"Well, you see after you and Ray had that little 'talk' with that dedsec member, it's no longer dedsec vs Blume, it's dedsec vs anyone who gets in their way. And I have intelligence that they are going to try and attack a central office tower to make their stand, so we can't attack Blume until they've done their thing. We don't want to mess with them." Sarah explained. Aiden looked to her with a puzzled look

"Wait. Where did you get this intelligence?" He asked sternly

"There's been chatter through the Fixer network, low-paid fixers have been hired to help dedsec." Sarah said "I don't know why they don't do it all themselves"

"They don't want their finger marks at the crime scene" Ray muttered "Cowards" he added at the end.

"So, we're waiting this out?" Tobias pipped up

"Yup, we sure are" Sarah said and after this a silence ensued, indicating the planning had finished. "So… Kat, we need to catch up, have a little tête a tête" Sarah said. Kat laughed and nodded

"There's bottles of beer in the kitchen, we'll talk in there" Kat said, showing Sarah the way to the cramped kitchen. Kat opened up the fridge and took out a 6 packet of beer and placing it on the small table that was in the corner of the small room. She then proceeded to open up two and pass one to Sarah who was sat down at the table already, looking down at her phone. Kat sat down and took a swig of her beer as Sarah said:

"Did you know Bens getting married next year?" She said, still looking at her phone, which Kat now saw to have a Facebook feed on it

"No." Kat simply said. She then added "it's weird how things change, huh?"

"It sure is." Was all Sarah could say. They sat there then for a few minutes, just taking in their beer. Sarah then laughed and said:

"Do you… Do you remember when we first started our hacker space, and during our time there you taught me how to shoot a gun?" Kat then remembered and laughed

"Yeah, we er, we used old beer bottles as targets didn't we?"Kat added and Sarah started nodding at this and Kat just laughed even harder, memories of her time at their hacker space. They sighed and then resumed the silence. Kat realised the most she had missed about her friend was the fact that they could just sit in silence and still enjoy each others company.

"Do you think we'll ever actually take down Blume?" Sarah suddenly said. Kat looked into space, not sure how to answer this.

"I think we can try" is all Kat could answer. Sarah nodded and then took and sinfonietta beer.

"So, what's up with you and that Pearce guy huh?" She then asked. Kat laughed and took and longer gulp of her drink. Kat then put her finger up to her lips and shushed her

"Can't tell, it's a secret" she said. Sarah laughed

"I knew something was going on!" She practically shouted and Kat just rolled her eyes at Sarah's excitement. "You've had some shifty partners before Kat, but this by far is the oddest one so far!" She said.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad" Kat said, mock defensively. But then they both looked at each other and then burst into a fit of giggles. Then, as if on queue, the vigilante him self came through the kitchen door.

"I came in to say good night" he then stopped what he was saying to see the girls in their hysterical state. He had a quizzical look as they tried to keep a straight face, but failing magnificently.

"Yeah yeah, good night Aiden" Kat said, waving him off

"Yeah, Aiden" Sarah said, mocking Kat's tone and Kat gave her a magnificent bitch face. Still fully confused, and completely sure that the two girls had drank way too much, Aiden left the kitchen to go to his little temporary bed room.

Kat then looked at her watch and saw the time was half 1 in the morning. Having not realised how late it was. She told Sarah what time it was and she just groaned

"Eugh, I can't be bothered to drive back to Jordi's, can I stay here for the night?" Kat nodded and then showed her towards her room. Kat then left to brush her teeth and clean the kitchen and bit while Sarah got ready for bed.

When Kat did get back to her room, she saw the light off and that Sarah had completely taken up her bed and was completely knocked out. Kat just chuckled and left her in peace. Kat decided to walk around the bunker, thinking of a place to sleep, when she saw that Aiden's light was still on in his room. Kat stood there for a while, wondering whether she should go in and ask to sleep on his bed.

In a moment of madness, she decided it would be a good idea and opened the door to his room. He looked up slightly of his bed and she said:

"Budge over and make some room" Aiden didn't say anything, but did what he was told. She got in and tentatively snuggled close to Aiden. Her anxiety settled when he put an arm around her

"What happened to your bed?" He asked.

"Sarah stole it" Kat mumbled "bastard" she added at the end, trying to get more comfortable

"You know, if T-bone finds us like this he's never going to let this go" Aiden said, also getting more comfortable

"I don't care, I'm fucking tired" was all Kat said, and Aiden chuckled. They then fell into a silence and Kat wasn't sure exactly when she fell asleep, but it was the best nights sleep she had in a while.


	11. Chapter 11

Kat woke up before Aiden and, in the morning light, got a better look at Aiden while he was sleeping. The first thing she noticed was that he was much more peaceful when he was asleep, she also realised how incredibly hot he was. She laid her head back onto his chest and she started drawing circles into his clothes chest with her fingers, mindlessly admiring his muscles under the shirt.

She then realised that she was practically a high school girl with an unbelievably cringy crush.

The movements of Kat's fingers woke Aiden up, and he smiled as he noticed Kat lying next to him.

"See something you like?" He asked smugly. Kat hadn't realised he had woken up and jumped at his voice. He laughed and apologised and she just shook her head, once again replacing her head onto his chest and resumed tracing circles. After a while they decided it was probably time to get up. Kat swung her legs over the bed and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tiredness that was threatening to consume her again. She begrudgingly got up and stretched, cracking her back in the process. She saw her reflection in the body length mirror which was standard in most of the bed rooms in he bunker, and realised that she looked like hell.

"I'm gonna go get changed" she said sleepily and then left the room to find something decent to get into. She walked to her room, which was only down the corridor, and tried to sneak into her room, just in case Sarah was still asleep. When Kat went into her room she saw Sarah sitting on the bed. She had her phone up to her ear and was talking to who ever was on the other side

"Anyways, Kenney asked me to help, I accepted and then… Yup, she's here, I dunno I think she's…" Sarah then noticed Kat at the doorway, she smiled and then waved "she's right here actually" Sarah then added to the guy at the end of the phone and then she passed to phone to Kat. Kat looked at it with a questioning look, but Sarah just pushed it towards her more. Kat gave up and picked it up, bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" She half greeted, half asked

"You know, I almost forgot you existed" Jordi said down the phone. Kat exhaled and smiled at the familiar voice "I had to make sure you where, ya know, alive from Sarah" he carried on

"Yeah, sorry Jordi I've been super busy"

"I heard. Look at you, arm in arm with the vigilante to bring down the bad corporation" Jordi chuckled

"Yeah yeah, that's my life right now" Kat said, not too sure what else to say.

"So, is that it? You become a big time hacker now and you leave little old me?" He asked. Kat laughed

"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot that you experience abandonment issues" Kat replied sarcastically.

"You know me too well. So, drinks?" He asked simply

"Sure, how about tomorrow at 9? DotConnextion?"

"Done and done." He said. Kat ran out of things to say and said a hastily good bye, if there was anything she need to say to the fixer, she'll so it at the club. She then opened the tiny wardrobe she had and picked out a black t shirt and black skinny jeans. She was practically living in her emo stage. Kat got changed in the adjacent bathroom and when she came out she heard Sarah hang up with a 'kiss kiss, speak to you soon'. Kat made a disgusted face towards Sarah, who just poked her tongue out at her. Sarah got up from her seat on the bed and said

" is there anything in this dump for breakfast?"

"One, don't call it a dump, I helped build this bunker back in my Blume days, and two of course we have breakfast, do you think we don't eat?" She asked, Sarah rolled her eyes

"Okay miss dramatic, what food do you have?" She asked as the two made their way to the kitchen. Inside Ray was by the cheap coffee maker, presumably making a coffee. He picked up he mug and turned to ace the girls, taking a sip

"Morning girlies, how was your sleep?" He asked

"Good" they both replied, and Kat went to the cupboards, got on her tippy toes to get the box of cereals.

"Aww, is Kat too small for the kitchen?" Sarah sniggered, and Ray laughed into his coffee

"You want breakfast or not?" Kat asked and Sarah nodded, putting her hands up in mock defence

"She always has been small" Ray started, Kat knew this was going to become a story "I remember this one time when we where working for Blume, she had to reach a bit to fix the mechanics in the moving cargo bay, ya know the thing that let's you in the bunker, anyways, she gets up on her tippy toes and starts welding, but she looses balance and whoosh, the whole things collapses on a poor Blume employee" he says, starting to giggle, along with Sarah, and then another laugh came from the doorway, Kat turned to see Aiden had joined them, leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed around his chest.

Kat rolled her eyes and turned to her bowl of cereal.

"You're a dick, Ray" she breathed and he chuckled. She heard the constant giggle of Sarah and said: "Sarah, you can make your own god damn cereal" she then sat at the table and started eating her breakfast.

"I can do that" Sarah said, rolling up her sleeves and then filled up the bowl. When Kat looked up from her bowl to see Aiden had left and Ray was on his way out. Sarah sat down with her breakfast, she then gasped and said:

"Where did you sleep last night?" Kat thought about whether telling Sarah about sleeping in Aiden's room, but she knew she'd get ridiculed to hell for it.

"just in the main bit of the bunker" she bullshited "it was ducking cold by the way" Kat added to make her lie seem plausible.

They had almost finished their breakfast and Ray came rushing in

"Girls, you need to come see this!" He said, and they both looked at each other, and got up to quickly leave

"What's up?" Kat said hurriedly as they looked up at the screen on the wall. It showed the WkzTV channel on it.

"We have some bad fucking news" Ray said, now standing to take in the pictures. The lady on the TV said

"In the passing minutes, the Chicago PD have identified the vigilantes helped as Kat Smalling, an ex Blume employee who has even reported to have helped suspected murderer, Raymond Kenney. The police can also reveal that information suggest she is working with her old friend, Sarah Clarke, although the police can't disclose where this intel came from. So the question on everyone's mind is: is she, along with those she is working with inside the system? And if so, what could she do?"

This was all a shock for Kat as she stared at the screen in disbelief. How the fuck had the IDed her? She hadn't stepped outside of the bunker since… Since the date with Aiden. Had that diner owner actually called the cops after thy had left. Well, that teaches Kat to ever be romantic. She turned to look to Sarah who was as transfixed on the screen.

Oh god damn it, they'd IDed her too

"Sarah, I'm sorry I have no idea where they got that from" Kat started, but Sarah stopped her

"You know what, I've always known you'd get me in trouble" she shouted at Kat, which too her a back. Sarah had never been this angry

"You've got to believe me, this isn't what I want!" Kat argued pitifully, fully aware this was her fault

"I've been happy these past months, with a man who loves me and a clear mind and as per usual, you've gone and fucked it up" she retaliated. Ray got up from his chair to try and defuse the fight, as Tobias sat by his computer, unaware of whether he should say something.

"now now girls-" Ray started, but he was met with 'not now' from both girls.

"Well, you're the one who agreed to help bring Blume down! You're the one decided to date a fucking fixer! And untrustworthy one at that" Kat said, whispering the Kat part. This boiled Sarah's blood to no end

"You're one to talk, dating the goddamn vigilante, if you wanted to stay off the map, that probably wasn't your best move and, you know what? I only agreed to Kenney's offer so I could stay closer to you and relive the old days, but I suppose some things should just stay in the past. So, as per, all this is on you"she finished and finally took a breath. Kat was taking everything in, an didn't say anything for a while, but she didn't let her face show the hurt going on, so she stared Sarah down while she thought of an argument, but Sarah wasn't having any of it.

"Look, I'm going to go and try and fix this, Jordi may have contacts in the news network, but that's the last thing I'll do for you!" Sarah said, and made her way to the bunkers exit, where Aiden had been standing for the majority of the fight they'd have.

"Good luck taking Blume down. Just, think of the consequences okay?" She said more softly as she closed the door to the bunker. Then, there was complete silence. Kat wasn't sure what had happened. Actually, that was a lie, she knew exactly what happened: she had fucked up Sarah's life… Again.

"Kat?" She heard Aiden voice getting closer to her, but she turned away, walking out of the bunker now

"Not now Aiden" and with that she left to drive god knows where.


	12. Chapter 12

Sarah opened the door to the apartment she shared with Jordi. She hadn't been in town long enough to find her own place, so when Jordi offered his place to her when they started dating, she took the offers almost immediately. It was weird to her that a couple of weeks previously Kat had also been staying here for a bit.

Sarah walked in and saw Jordi sat on the leather sofa flicking through the channels on the TV. When he heard the door shut he looked behind him to Sarah and grinned, getting up to hug her and kiss her on the cheek. Sarah just sighed and he noticed the tired look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing her shoulders. She just sighed again and walked to the kitchenette in the corner of the apartment. She opened a bottle of whiskey and poured herself some, taking a big swig.

"The PD have got my ID" Sarah finally said. Jordi's eyes widened

"Shit." Was all he said.

"Yeah. And they've got Kat's name too" Sarah explained, feeling very defeated. Jordi closed his eyes.

"How?" Was all he could ask

"I don't know, the news report said that they 'cant disclose' where they got the information." Sarah sighed. Sarah was now nursing a second glass of whiskey whilst rubbing her temples in annoyance. "I mean, how could Kat be so careless?" Sarah put in, before taking another swig of her whiskey. Jordi took his phone out and called a number he hadn't called in a while. Once the person picked up he said:

"Pearce. Hi. I think it's time we get the old team back together"

"What?" Was all Aiden could say. He was in the bunker with T-bone and Tobias trying to calm down a distraught Kat.

"Well, with this whole fiasco going on, I think it's time we work together again, you doing the finding and me doing the killing"

"I'm afraid I don't follow"

"Look, the police obviously have got their intel on Sarah and Kat, so you find them and I'll kill them."

Aiden stayed quite for a minute. Sure, working with Jordi would make the job 10x easier, but how could he trust him after the shit he pulled on the lighthouse. After some inner debate with himself, Aiden decided it would be a good idea. He knew he could kill Jprdinif he tried anything, and Kat did seen to trust him somewhat.

"Okay. I'm in. But you try anything-"

"Yeah yeah, you'll kill me. I get it. Come meet me and Sarah when you have something useful" Jordi said and he tapped the end call button. Jordi looked to Sarah who still looked shocked and down trodden. He moved towards her and pulled her into a long hug.

"I'm so fucked." She mumbled into his shirt

"We both are" he said and they pulled away "let's watch a movie" he said and they both made their way to the sofa.

Back in the bunker, Aiden had made his way strait to a computer and started hacking his way through the police database. It was easier than it sounded because it was all connected to the CtOS. Kat had calmed down and pried herself away from Ray and walked over to Aiden's monitor. She sniffed a little and looked in on what Aiden was doing. She caught on pretty quickly

"You can't do that on your own" she muttered, as she turned on her own computer

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking towards her

"I'm guessing you're looking for info on the PD database, and there's no way you're getting through all those files on your own." She then looked to her monitor and started her CtOS back door an got into the system. Aiden was still taken aback, he wasn't used to getting help so easily especially from someone who's life was in incredible danger by even walking outside now.

Ray and Tobias shared a computer to help with the search, but the day had been long and before long Kat had fallen asleep at her desk, her head resting on the wood with her arms being used as a pillow. Aiden noticed this and walked to the pile of blankets they had for when it got cold and placed one ever her. He then got back to his work, straining his eyes as he sifted through more files.

Ray came back from making his coffee and saw Kat had fallen asleep. He grinned and said:

"She used to fall asleep when we where working on the CtOS" he smiled at the memory, it's hard with all the shit that had happened with Blume to think that working there had been fun, but Ray did have some great memories from his time there, although they did only include Tobias, Rose and Kat. Ray decided to pick her up and take her to her room, just like the good old days.

Sarah woke up in the king sized bed she shared with Jordi and saw him sleeping soundly next to her. She decided to get up early for once and do some cleaning or something. Normally when she woke up early she would bake a cake with Kat, but of course she wasn't here. Kat was a hot topic on Sarah's mind. She didn't know whether to still be pissed at her or not. On one hand, it was probably Kat's fault, dragging her back in. Sarah should have learned from the last time they where a team. But, on the other hand, Sarah did come back and was helping a fixer, who knew if it was Kat's fault or her own shady business.

While cleaning the dishes she decided she'd forgive Kat, no doubt there was going to be another fight about something somewhen down the line, but if they where both I trouble, they should probably stick together, that's and she was 100% sure Jordi would force them to kiss and makeup soon anyway.

Sarah moved to her phone and started to text Kat:

'Hey, sorry about yesterday, it was a massive shock and I didn't want anything to happen like last time, I know you blame yourself for your sister, and I know that your probably blaming yourself right now for the police IDing me, but we need to stick together and all thy crap. Anyway, call me when you get this, I would suggest we get coffee but we might get arrested so, yeah. Bye x'

Sarah sent that text in and instant and put her phone away, finishing her washing. As far as she was concerned, she might as well be under house arrest, so she needed to find some way to pass the time.

Kat woke up late in the morning. She couldn't remember actually going to her bed, so she figured one of the guys had carried her there. She dived into her pockets to find her phone and saw that she had a new message. She read the text from Sarah and sighed in relieve, knowing that Sarah was okay and safe lifted a weight off her shoulder, but most of all the fact that she had forgiven her made her smile.

Kat decided that she'd phone Sarah after something to eat, completely forgetting she hadn't had dinner the evening before. She looked in the kitchen and found some shitty cereal and poured her self some of it while making herself some Tea. She walked out, bowl and mug in hand, and made her way to the main room in the bunker. When she got there she noticed Aiden slumping in his chair and when she got closer she saw that he had fallen asleep. She decided to be a jerk and wake him up by poking him in his side. He woke up and almost jumped out of his skin, when he realised it was Kat he calmed down a bit, giving her the biggest bitch face she's ever seen. She stifled a laugh

"I'm sorry Aiden, I couldn't resist." She laughed. He just rolled her eyes and she started digging into her cereal. "How long have you been sleeping?" She asked between mouthfuls. He checked his watched and said

"2 hours ish?" He said. Kat stopped eating and looked at him

"Jesus Aiden, now I feel like a dick" he just nodded and leant back in his seat.

"And all that was a complete waste, we haven't found a thing." Aiden sighed, feeling very defeated. Kat got up and started up her computer, so she could help.

After hours of more sifting and more typing, Kat finally stumbled across something. The file was called 'Protocol 510' and, being honest, Kat had clicked on it by mistake but, fortunately, the gods have been smiling down on her because it was the file that contained the identities of Ray, Tobias, Aiden, Sarah and herself but it's also contained-

"Shit. They know where the bunker is" Kat said. The guys looked towards her in confusion. "I-I found the file and they know where we're campaign out. Shit." She said. This sparked panic in everyone as they crowded round Kat's computer. A barrage of 'hows' and 'whens' came towards her, and with everyone Kat just shrugged, not sure why she was looking at.

"Does it have the name of the people who gave them this intel?" Aiden asked, seemingly the only one in the bunker with a level head. Kat started scrolling down, trying to find anything that would identify the guy who had done this. She skimmed read the writing in the file, they had quite the information on her. It was feeling like trying to find a needle in a haystack, a haystack that was made out of bytes of information. She kept scrolling until Aiden told her to stop and she did as she was told, Aiden put his finger in the screen, flowin the words as he read them. He then tapped the monitor in triumph and said:

"There. The name is Richard Rider". After all the hours they had been trying to find this guy and there was only one thing Kat could think about when she heard his name:

'What an unfortunate name'

Finding this guys where abouts was a lot easier than actually finding his name, and after tapping his name into a CtOS search, they found the guy just like that. When the profiled him he looked like any ordinary guy, but looking in deeper it looks like he had countless charges of cyber attacks and assault, but he never got jailed because his father was mega rich. This didn't bode well with Kat as a rich father normally meant high tech security.

"Right, I'll phone Jordi" Aiden said, being in out his phone.

"Jordi?" Kat asked

"You mean the asshole who almost killed you?" Ray asked, feeling very confused.

"Yeah, I agreed that red work together. It seems he really cares about what happens to Sarah." Aiden explain. Kat perked up at her friends name. Shit. She forgot to call her.

"Actually Aiden, I'll call, I was meant to like hours ago" Kat said as she dialled the number.

"Hello?" Sarah said once she picked up

"Hi, sorry I didn't call"

"I was beginning to wonder if you where ignoring me. Any good news?" Sarah asked, getting strait to the point.

"The best"


End file.
